


In Nomine Patris

by PaboBear



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, F/F, Modern Era, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaboBear/pseuds/PaboBear
Summary: The fathers of Nayeon, Momo, Sana and Mina are part of the Yakuza syndicate. They get betrayed, and years later the daughters take over and cause a resurgence.





	1. Throne of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This has long been in the works ever since Nikki and I had the idea after we saw a tweet of Nayeon and J-Line's fathers who looked like they could be mob bosses (can't find said tweet but if anyone does pls link it to me!). Then we took it from there and ran with it lol. 
> 
> The chapter titles will have fun names, this first one being reference to Akira Kurosawa's film where the little anecdote that Mr. Park teaches them is from also partially where i got the color coding thing with the cushions.

Five men stand in a warehouse, around them are their sharply dressed armed guards with their suits stylishly concealing their heavy tattoos, others are unloading armored trucks with crates filled with various things such as cash and guns. A single man bursts through a door, his suit soaked with sweat and blood.

“THEY’RE HERE!” he cries out as he runs towards the group.

The bald man with a graying goatee looks to the one with a rounder face and square glasses and says, “Mr. Minatozaki, wipe everything.”

Mr. Minatozaki runs into the armored truck with his laptop tucked under his arm. The bald man then looks to the two other men, one with thin wire frame glasses and a stern expression who grabs a duffle bag and brings out an automatic rifle. The other larger muscular man with a military buzzcut as square as his features grabs a handgun out of his belt, he cocks the gun and gives a smirk though he's glistening with sweat. 

“Mr. Im, Mr. Hirai, it seems the time has come.” The older bald man calmly looks to the large doors of the warehouse as gunfire and yelling resounds outside. His large armed guards gather around him and move toward the armored vehicle with the fifth man following close behind.

The doors of the warehouse blows off its hinges and men with heavy kevlar burst through and stream in to flank the group.

“POLICE, STAND DOWN NOW!” 

A cacophony of gunfire and yelling bounces off the walls of the metallic warehouse. The two sides exchange fire meanwhile the armored truck holding the bald man and Mr. Minatozaki and his group starts up. 

“Do you know how they found us?” The bald man asks Minatozaki as he’s speedily typing away at his laptop.

“I’m afraid not, Mr. Myoui,” he shakily manages to push up his glasses as the sound of bullets patter against the hull of the truck.

Mr.Myoui gives a slight laugh and shakes his head, “After so many centuries this is how we end.” He looks to the other man who followed into the truck.

“Isn’t that right, Mr. Yoo?”

-

“Strip down.” Mr. Hirai stands before a line of suited men who slightly quake at his request.

“NOW!” he barks and all the men fumble as they hurriedly get undressed in front of the Mr. Hirai, Im, Myoui, and Minatozaki who are kneeling and watching with armed guards flanking them. The dim fluorescent light slightly flickers above their heads in this room that almost resembles a bunker.

The men are all stripped down, the men watching give a quick glance over checking for any signs of rival tattoos. Hirai pacing up and down the line like a caged tiger as he quickly inspects each man.

“Alright, turn around.” The naked men do as they are told and again are inspected.

“Turn back.” The men do as they are commanded.

Mr. Myoui stands and walks beside Mr. Hirai while removing his white fedora and shaking it out slightly. “Gentlemen, thank you, you will have to understand to assure that in order for us to become family, we need loyalty.” 

He walks down the line stopping at the last man and Mr. Myoui is smiling but he stares at this man intently in the eyes. 

“Family requires loyalty and trust. As our accountants you will be handling information and materials so vital that we need our most trusted individuals. I hope you will give us the honor of your trust and loyalty as well.”

The men along the line nod vigorously except for the man Mr. Myoui stands in front of, he simply kneels down, his knees meeting the cold concrete as he folds his hands together and places them on the ground then presses his forehead to his hands. All the men along the line immediately follow. Mr. Myoui’s smile reaches his eyes looking down at this man before he too kneels and bows deeply.

-

“That man was Mr. Yoo, he’s a Korean who has come here evading a money laundering scheme.” Mr. Minatozaki taps on his laptop before handing it Mr. Myoui. 

The four men had gathered in a ornate room decorated with black and red lacquered furniture pieces that line the walls of the room as they kneel on cushions around a low table. 

“His record is pretty unspectacular, there’s not much to say about him.”

“That’s good.” Mr. Myoui continues scrolling through his record.

Mr. Hirai scoffs, voicing his displeasure.

“You don’t trust him Hirai?”

“No, I can’t explain it but I have a bad feeling about him.” Hirai crosses his arms.

Mr. Im slightly adjusts himself on his red seat and quietly spoke up “...I agree, especially for the operation we have coming up we have to really understand who we’re bringing on.”

Mr. Myoui closed the laptop and gave a long hard look down at the table.

“Brothers, I understand your concerns, we should look deeper to clear any suspicion.” The men nodded.

Myoui looked to the one of the guards who slips out of the room and a moment later returns with Mr. Yoo in tow.

“Mr. Yoo.” Mr. Myoui warmly smiles and nods to him. Mr. Yoo gives a bow. The guards set up a seat and motioned for him to kneel as the men in the room rearrange themselves. 

“We felt since you are joining us, that we should know you better.”  Mr. Yoo just nods.

“Mr. Yoo, how much do you value family.” Mr. Myoui continued.

“Very much, sir.”

Mr. Myoui gives a slight laugh, “There is no need to call me sir, we are your brothers here.”

Mr. Yoo nods again.

“Yes of course.”

“We are also all similar in age and all blessed with wives and children, I heard you have a wife and daughters as well Mr. Yoo.”

“Yes, I do —three daughters, actually.”

\--

“Do you want to leave, boss?” The driver of the truck spoke up.

“No, drive up front and provide some cover.” The vehicle rumbled in front of the line of police, the bullets showering against the armored side like a heavy rain. The slight trickling of Minatozaki’s typing adding the symphony of sound.

“YOU ARE SURROUNDED COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!” The megaphoned voice cutting through the din. 

“What do we do?” Mr. Hirai gritted as he clicked in a new clip into his gun.

Mr. Im grimaced and knelt down behind the crate for cover as bullets rip past them.

“Our children are the most precious thing in this world right, Mr. Yoo?” Mr. Myoui not breaking eye contact with the man.

Mr. Yoo nodded.

“We protect them the best we can so they may live a better life than we did. So they can take on what we have laid before them, but hopefully easier.”

Mr. Yoo nodded again calmly though Mr.Myoui spotted a slight quiver in his eyes as he looks back.

“But if they face challenges, we can only hope what we taught them is enough, to help themselves and that everything wasn’t for naught.”  

Mr. Yoo could feel his blood run cold as he finally looks away from Mr. Myoui to Mr. Minatozaki as he closes his laptop.

“It’s done.”

\--

YAKUZA SYNDICATE BOSSES INDICTED, the bold chyron of the news declares, Mina watches from her seat in the airport as the TV shows footage of her father being lead away convicted to spend the rest of his life in prison. At the age of 12, the idea of not just her father but those of her friends being locked away forever has not quite sinked in. There mothers could possibly receive the same fate as they were awaiting trial.

“Mina…no need to watch that.” Her attention turns back to the man who kneels down and pulls down his mask, to shut out the stale air of the airport and partially to conceal his identity, as he smiles at her though she can see his eyes are sad.

“It’s time to go now.” His voice is full of warmth as he motions her to the four other girls waiting nervously with their luggage. 

“Yes Mr. Park, sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

He pats her on the head.

The group walk quietly to the private jet that was arranged for them, the girls hold hands tightly in a chain as if they are elementary students going on a trip.

“It’ll be alright, I’ll get your parents to write you as much as they can.” He hugs each girl tightly as they to board the plane. The last is his daughter who he holds for a bit longer.

He says to her muffled a bit by her coat, “Jihyo, you’ll be strong okay, especially for the other girls right?”. 

Jihyo’s coat swishes against his rough jacket as she nods vigorously blinking back the tears in her eyes.

“Y-Yes dad.” 

“Good, I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The flight is very quiet as Sana leans her head on Momo’s shoulder the tears streaming down, every so often a quiet sob hiccups through her. Momo comforting her the best she can despite her own tears escaping as well. Nayeon sleeps while she holds onto Jihyo’s hand tightly, Jihyo looking across the aisle at Mina as she looks out the window to the clouds that pass by.

Their flight eventually passes over the mountains that signal their arrival to what will become their new home, Switzerland. A land of safety and more importantly neutrality. 

Everything happens in an instant it seems and the girls are driven to their new boarding school where they will stay, for how long none can be sure.  Before any of them realize they are in their dorm unpacking their things to be living and learning among peers as if everything is normal.

It’s an idyllic and massive property tucked away in the mountains with fresh air and vivid greenery. The school is populated with wealthy kids from all over the world dressed finely in their clean cut uniforms. All subjects taught by top tier professionals and offering all activities possible. The girls do moderately to exceptionally well in school and keep to themselves mostly. They receive letters and phone calls from their parents on occasion ,Mr. Park being the only one that can actually visit them, but any other contact with Japan is almost non-existent. Months turn to years as Mr. Park fights it out in court to get their parents sentence lessened and keep their organization from falling apart altogether.

Jihyo receives a phone call from her father while she’s studying in the courtyard accompanied by no one except the faint sound of the large fountain trickling water and some birds twittering in the trees, her friends absent as they are staying in their shared room. 

“Once you finish your school there I want all of you to come home.”

“Really?” Jihyo sits up from the bench she was laying down on.

“Yes, I was talking with everyone and we agree it would be a good time for you all to come home.”

“That’s amazing! Were you able to figure something out in court?” Jihyo said hope creeping into her voice.

“...No I haven’t, I’m afraid...” Mr. Park’s voice trailed off, Jihyo hearing the the exhaustion grinding into his voice despite his best efforts to hold it back. Jihyo has developed an ear for it over these many years. It was no easy feat for her father to be the acting head of the group let alone to dodge being convicted himself. 

“I… it's time to talk about the future for all of you.” Mt. Park continued.

Jihyo thought carefully considering the fact that she and Mina were close to turning 18 soon. “I understand.” 

When Jihyo arrived back at the dorm she sat them all down and discussed with them what her father had called about. Momo and Sana jumped up and down cheering their soon return home. However, Nayeon and Mina looked to Jihyo with concern.

The girls finished out their school year and were on the same jet back to Japan. Jihyo couldn’t help but feel the sense of déjà vu as she looked around to her friends who were just as quiet and were seated the same way they were six years ago, however without the tears. Although there was a slight tension in the air as the anxiety over their return set in.

Upon arrival their fears seemed to melt away they were greeted by Mr. Park who smiled and embraced them each warmly, taking in a long strong embrace with Jihyo. He took them out to barbeque and then drove them as they happily chatted and told Mr. Park of various stories and antics that happened since they last saw him. It almost felt normal, no stern suited men, no heavy quiet just the fun and joy of spending time as if they were like any other family.

However, they all quieted down as they pulled up to a very familiar street and as the mansion that Mina grew up in that came into view. They had thought that all their property and possessions, were seized when their parents were arrested. 

“I was able to get the house back, Mina.” Mr. Park said as he looked into the rearview seeing all the girls who were speechless and fighting back tears as they saw the house that seemed to be the center of their upbringing.

Once he parked in front they all got out and made their way to the front steps without saying a word. Mina cautiously reached out and softly took hold of the doorknob. As she opened the door, she and the rest of the girls were overwhelmed with the warm lighting and the ornate style of the large house. They walked around running their hands over the banister of the staircase and the familiar plaster of the walls. The feel of the hardwood floors under their feet. However, the silence seemed to both honor the space but also show the hollowness without their parents. The air smelling distant and stale of the usual warmth. 

“Thank you _ so much _ Mr. Park.” Mina bowed to Mr. Park and was followed by the rest of the girls.

“Of course, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get much of the furnishing back but soon enough this can feel like home again...But, I must show you all something.” 

He leads them to a section of the wall in the dining room and presses on it. The wall recedes and slides to the side and he leads the girls down a series of stairs and sliding doors to the basement.

The room is painted black with ornate lacquered furniture with the low table and four cushions positioned around it. The girls gaped at the room as this was the meeting room they had heard about but never saw. Mr. Park brought two gold cushions and placed them side-by-side behind the black cushion. 

“For decades your fathers and the many generations before them have met in this exact spot. We felt now is the time to understand your responsibility.” 

The girls looked at each other and stood around the table. Mr. Park continued, “My time leading the family is over, now as their only children, it is time for you all to take the lead.”

\--

Jihyo spoke up “I think I should make it clear that my role isn’t to take my father’s place as it is now, nor is it my right.” The four girls nod in agreement and Jihyo shares a look with Mina before sitting beside her father on the gold cushion.

There was a long silence that hung in the air as they all looked to each other.

Sana broke the silence, “I think it would only be right if we took our father’s place...the way it used to be...continue where they left off.” She searched each of the eyes, Momo the only one giving a nod. They remained rooted in their place however. Sana and Momo were in a quiet agreement so they looked to the others noticing how they were staring each other down intensely.  

“I agree.” Mina spoke finally though almost at the volume of a whisper never breaking eye contact with Nayeon. The older girl paused, they could all see her eyes searching her thoughts before she hesitantly nodded.

Mr. Park then cleared his throat, drawing the attention away from each other. He motioned where each of them should sit: Sana kneeling on a blue cushion, Momo kneeling on the yellow one, and then Nayeon and Mina standing at the red and the black one respectively but neither of them kneeling just yet. They stared coldly at one another until Mina gracefully knelt down causing Nayeon to hesitate for moment before she followed. 

Mr. Park went to a large black armoire that was along the wall, that was adorned with a painted crane and a red sun with swirling and ominous clouds. He opened it. The interior was bright red and contained a sheathed katana along with a quiver of arrows and a few printed scenes on scrolls which were yellowed and faded from age. Mr. Park took out a handful of arrows and the sword off its rack. He went to each of the girls and handed them a single arrow.

“I want you each to try to break your arrow.” He instructs simply. The room was silent until it was pierced by the sound of snapping, Momo was the first to shatter hers then the rest of the girls followed easily. Mr. Park smiled as the girls placed the remnants on the table.

“Now—” He took the remaining arrows in his hand and handed the bundle to Jihyo,

“break this.” She twisted and bent them the best she could to no avail and passed the collection around to each girl. 

“We can’t break them.” Momo whines as she struggled to snap the arrows eventually handing them back to Mr. Park.

“Exactly, as individuals you are weak—” He snaps an arrow to punctuate the point, “but as a group—” bending the bundle “you are strong.” 

He smiled warmly but then his attention was drawn as Mina gently raises her hand.

“Mr. Park, I’m sorry, may I?” He walks over to her and she deftly takes the bundle of arrows from his hands. She gathers them up neatly tapping the ends on the table for good measure to even them out.

“I was also told with the enough stress and the right amount of pressure—” Mina wringed the bundle before holding it to her knee and one swift motion.

_ SNAP!  _

All the arrows were splintered.

The girls looked at Mina in shock, as she apologized as she handed the broken pieces over. Mr. Park looked at the parts for a moment before giving out a low chuckle. All the girls redirected their shock. 

“Mr. Im taught you that didn’t he?” Mr. Park said looking over to Mina. 

Mina hesitated before she finally nodded, Nayeon raising an eyebrow before letting out an annoyed huff.

Mr. Park continued, “I shouldn’t be surprised, did he tell you what you should've learned from that?.” 

Mina shook her head slowly, Nayeon letting out another quiet scoff that was cut off after Sana shot her a look. 

“Of course, well, what do you think?” Mr. Park looked at the group for an answer, they all sat silently as they carefully thought.

Sana was the first to speak up, “A-adding more would make it stronger?” 

They all shifted in their seats, Sana being the most obvious never made her the most correct.

“You’re right Sana!” Mr. Park said excitedly as he went to the quiver of arrows again and grabbed a few bending them and stressing them until they heard a cracking sound then he grabbed a few more making the bundle more sturdy.

“New strong arrows protect the old arrows even with all the stress put on them.” They all nodded in understanding.

“The challenge isn’t prevent them from breaking, it's to make it the most difficult condition to do so.” Mina said slowly and carefully.

“Yes, exactly!” Mr. Park said smiled and nodded patting them each on the shoulder before going to Mina’s side. 

“For the next few years you all will have a lot to learn but I think you can do well— together.”

Mr. Park bowed deeply as he offered her the katana. 

She deftly lifted it from his hands, unsheathing the blade ringing the metallic sound throughout the room.

\--

Mina drums her fingers on the table idly and then looks up.

She spots a woman approaching the table wearing a black lace dress with a collar that goes up her neck. Though the collar is conservatively high the cut of the dress is short, showing off toned legs that seem to go on for days as they strut towards the table. The steps are confident, though Mina can see a bit of a waiver of inexperience in the high heeled ankle boots. This woman cooly ruffles out her short blond hair as her eyes land on Mina and there’s a charming twinkle in them as her lips curl up in smirk. 

It’s amusing to Mina as she’s observing this woman walk with her back straight and chin held high, exuding moral superiority. She’s a cop.  _ A very attractive one, no doubt.  _

Her men tense up —even Jihyo, who watched the newcomer take a seat at the roulette table, held her shoulders in a guarded manner. She looked to Mina, who only shook her head in response.

“Leave her,” Mina said. “Let her play.” 

“Are you going to sleep with her?” asked Jihyo, eyeing Mina carefully. 

_ It’s none of your business,  _ Mina wanted to say. However, it is every bit of Jihyo’s business to know as someone whom she considers a sister but also as their organization’s lawyer. 

_ She’s harmless,  _ Mina wanted to say. However, it doesn’t escape her how this woman is the daughter of the same man that had her father  _ and  _ her friend’s fathers incarcerated for the rest of their lives in maximum security prison. The woman that they’ve kept a wary eye since the moment she walked into  _ their  _ casino. Yoo Jeongyeon. 

“She’s cute,” was all Mina said, and that was the end of it, really.

Jihyo eyed Mina skeptically and gave a quick glance at Jeongyeon, before walking away waving off two guards who wanted to follow subtly telling them to stay with Mina. 

It wasn’t uncommon for cops to come in to the casino, to gamble, to drink, and to lie. It was a casino afterall a realm of greed and hedonism, perfect for the corrupted cops from all over Asia to come through. Though Mina could tell, Jeongyeon wasn’t here for those reasons she was as straight-laced as they come.

Mina smiled when she caught Jeongyeon’s eye again, the short haired girl responds with a curt nod and the smirk that seemed to be ever-present on her face. Jeongyeon hands her chips over to the dealer as he explains the rules of the table. Mina amusingly watching Jeongyeon subtly fiddle with a chip as she listens intently to the dealer. The dealer finishes and looks to Mina who smiles, the dealer nods and signals for the start.

With an elegant wave of her hand Mina gestures, “Newcomer’s first.”

Mina notices Jeongyeon’s eyebrow twitch slightly and the smirk faltering for a moment. 

“Thank you.” Jeongyeon continues to fiddle with her chip eyeing all the options on the table.

She finally places a few chips here and there, satisfied she nods to Mina.

Mina quickly places her most expensive chips on ‘black’, ‘odd’, and ‘1 to 12’, ‘32’, ‘13’, '18' and ‘00’. 

“No more bets!” the dealer declares as he spins the wheel and then drops the small white ball onto the rim, the quiet whirring as it spins around the outside. 

“You play often?” Jeongyeon breaks the silence that had fallen over the table as she looks away from the roulette wheel to Mina. 

The ball is still whirling around the shiny mahogany surface.

Mina glances away from the wheel for a second, “Yes...it’s my favorite game actually.”

Her eyes go back to following the ball as it continues whirling.

“Why is that?” Jeongyeon said with genuine curiosity.

_ Ping! _ The ball finally bounces off the one of the metal bumpers along the rim.

“Because roulette is an equal playing field. You can’t cheat a true game of chance.” Mina says as her eyes never left the marble’s path.

_ Clack! Clack! Clack! _

The ball noisily taps as it settles in a slot.

Jeongyeon gives a slight chuckle, “But the house always wins right?”

“13! Black!” The dealer declares, he pays out chips to Mina before clearing off the board for the next round. 

Mina clicks the chips into a stack before she starts placing chips on the table again. 

The wheel spins as the ball whirls around.

-

The dealer clears the table once again after many rounds. Only few pleasantries passing between the two at the table. The heavy quiet and focused concentrations of the two, deterring other players from their game though drawing some curious glances. One of Mina’s men steps away and brings her a glass of white wine, and she gestures the glass towards to Jeongyeon.

“No, thank you though.” Jeongyeon eyes Mina as she takes a dainty sip from her glass, Jeongyeon catches herself staring a bit too long before she quickly looks to the table and fiddles with the chip in her hand. 

However, Mina gets up from the table, glass in hand and whirls her white dress as she turns to walk away not even bothering to gather her chips. She pauses for a moment to look past her two suited men and back at Jeongyeon, beckoning her. 

Jeongyeon swallows down her better judgment as she gets up to follow.


	2. Odile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morally ambiguous mob boss confronts a charming (yet suspicious) cop
> 
> history comes at you fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im glad to see so many people enjoying this so far and hope y'all will enjoy this as it unfolds!

Jeongyeon was ignoring the erratic beating of her heart as she followed the ivory form at a distance. Careful to keep in step on the red carpet of the large casino. The beating of her heart being the natural response to danger but Jeongyeon couldn’t help but use its rhythm to urge her onwards.

She closed the distance to where she was only a few steps behind the suited men following Mina. They all walked as if going through a maze, weaving between slot machines and gambling tables, patrons and other people in suits parting out of the way. Though keeping track of Mina in the crowd was easy with her sparkling white dress flowing behind.

Mina lead to a hallway that was dimly lit and throbbing with bass-heavy dance music that was muffled in the distance. They continued walking down the hall as it got darker and music got louder, fumbling patrons drunkenly making their way past them. Jeongyeon observed many patrons, one man with his arm slung around a woman who was equally and joyously intoxicated some yelling to one another though rendered inaudible by the now near deafening beats.

Mina and her security men in tow then turned and descended some stairs before arriving at a bouncer-guarded door. He bowed and waved them through to the source of the loud music, which seemed to be a dance club.

Jeongyeon found herself in sensorial overload, the strobing white lights filtering through the smoke filled room, the wet heat of the sweat and alcohol. She felt disoriented and lost in a crowd of dancing bodies and flashing lights.

Suddenly she felt her hand grasped by a firm grip but the hand was soft, which proceeded to pull her across the club. She was only getting glimpses of dark hair, the slight glittering white dress, and the thick lace going up the sleeve in the intermittent flashes as she stumbled forward.

She was then pulled into another smaller room and staggering toward the one of the seat there. She let out a breathe she didn’t realize she was holding as she sat down, relieved to find the lighting of the room to no longer be flashing and the music to be muffled out. She found herself in a room lit with neon red and the music was shut out through the door as it closed. Mina was leaning against the door smiling at her and Jeongyeon found her heart jump into her throat.

“Are you alright?”, Mina’s words sounded muffled as Jeongyeon’s hearing was only slowly coming back. Jeongyeon nodded, she shook out her head a little trying to clear her hearing and her disorientation a bit more.

“I’m sorry about that, I wanted to talk to you in a more...private space?” Mina’s voice was low and the last words dripping with what could be seduction or danger Jeongyeon’s quickening heart couldn’t figure out which.

“I hope you’ll indulge me in having this conversation away from prying eyes...and ears .” Mina said finally.

Jeongyeon swallowed, fully clearing the pressure in her ears, “...Yes, though you could've asked first.” She said opting for a slight nervous sounding laugh.

Mina moved to sit down in the seat across from her and bowed slightly,  “Yes, I’m sorry once again.”

After a moment Mina continued playfully, “But you have to admit it was fun getting here?”

Jeongyeon leaned forward and quirked up an eyebrow, “You liked to be chased?”

“It’s not really a chase, when you merely follow.” Mina smirked and leaned back in her chair.

There was a pause.

“You’re right, though I can’t help but be curious.” Jeongyeon shifted more comfortably in her seat. 

“Well, you know what they say about curiosity–” Mina leaned over to one of the square ottoman and lifted the lid finding two glasses and a tall frosted bottle of a clear liquid. 

“Am I the cat in that scenario?” Jeongyeon playfully cut in.

“Something like that…” Mina poured out two glasses and placed one in front of Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon picked up the drink but didn’t take a drink watching as Mina took a sip of hers.

“Yoo. Jeongyeon.” Mina dripped each syllable from her lips low and thickly.

Jeongyeon felt her back tense and straightened. But then moving to take a large swallow from her glass. Immediately regretting it as it was just ice cold water thus causing a momentary brain freeze.

Mina smiled wryly, “Why are you here Jeongyeon?” 

“I wanted to gamble a little.” Jeongyeon shrugged.

“Not with that poker face.” Mina said amused.

Jeongyeon laughed before taking a smaller sip and setting the glass down, “You’re right.”

“I’ve heard a lot of things about this place..” Jeongyeon paused before saying directly, “And about you, of course.”

Mina raised her eyebrow at this before curtly responding, “Likewise.”

“I wanted to see things for myself.” Jeongyeon said straightening up her posture, Mina took  another drink and leaned forward..

“Considering...historical circumstances—” Mina started.

“Historical circumstances.” Jeongyeon repeated back the professional word choice, amusingly.

“Yes, the way things are—” Mina attempted to start again. 

“I get it, yes, I’m a cop but I’m not some spy, I would hope you would think I’m smart enough to not just to walk in...Here, of all places...” Jeongyeon trailed off as she gestured around.

“And cause trouble.” Jeongyeon finished genuinely looking Mina in the eyes.

“I don’t think you’re here to cause trouble, but nothing is stopping it from following you.” Mina said finally with annoyance at being cut off. 

They sat for a moment in silence as they shared a look before a sudden sharp and rapid knocking interrupted them.

Mina let out an annoyed huff as she got up and went to the door.

Opening it she was greeted by Momo who was naturally bouncing along with the music, though looking at Mina with some concern.

“Nayeon! Needs! You! Upstairs! ” Momo yelled over the music between beats and Mina nodded in understanding.

Momo looked over Mina’s shoulder and noticed Jeongyeon in the room and her eyes widened before looking back at Mina who just shook her head and gestured her to leave. Mina shut the door dismissing Momo.

“Prying eyes.” Mina said gesturing to the door.

Jeongyeon nodded, “I take it that would be be my cue to leave.”

“Yes…” Mina nodded and stopped and turn to Jeongyeon before opening the door again, “Though I appreciate your candor, and if you were really here to just look...I would also like to think you’re smart enough not to do so closely.” Mina said quietly, it was less of threat and more of a warning.

“You can’t understand something from afar.”  Jeongyeon bowed before walking out of the room. Mina watched as Jeongyeon dissolve into the crowds of writhing bodies and flashing lights.

\--

“What is it Nayeon?” Mina said as she marched into their office, a skybox overlooking the casino floor.

Nayeon with a lollipop in her mouth was idly turning back and forth in a leather office chair with her legs propped up on the desk, she popped the candy out of her mouth momentarily “Sana noticed some discrepancies in our security system, I figured you should know.”

“That’s it?” Mina’s voice was edged with annoyance.

“Yes that’s it… were you dealing with something important?” Nayeon said curiously her tone obviously feigning ignorance as she played with the candy in her hand. 

“Yes, but I thought this was urgent.” Mina eyed Momo who was sitting on top of the desk with her own candy.

Nayeon returns the candy to her mouth, mumbling around it, “I mean it is, Sana’s system is basically unbreachable,”

Mina raises an eyebrow causing Nayeon to take the lollipop out again as she continued, “but suddenly we’ve got problems.”

Nayeon leans forward, “Probably because Yoo Jeongyeon just walked in here.” 

“Coincidence perhaps, but I’ll check on how Sana’s handling it.” Mina says as she slightly tugs down at the lacey sleeves of her dress.

“You and I both know that coincidences don’t just happen.” Nayeon moves her feet off the table. 

Mina turns to leave, “I understand your suspicion, and we’ll look at it.”

Nayeon puts the candy in her mouth again as she gets up and adjusts her suit and Momo pops up from the desk and adjusts her own similar outfit as they all head to see Sana.

“Where’s your security detail by the way?” Nayeon says again with a tone of fake concern as she was hooking arms with Momo.

Mina shrugs.

\--

_BLAM!_

A shot rings out in the autumn air of a forest, the sharp crack of the rifle sent birds into the sky.

Nayeon lowers her gun.

“What are you even shooting at?” Mina annoyance blooming into her voice as she fixes her gloves. Besides the bright orange vests Nayeon and Mina were both dressed as if they stepped out of a Burberry ad with crisp, warm, delicately plaid clothes, as they were using their weekend away from school in the Swiss forest to hunt deer. 

“It got away.” Nayeon deadpanned as she looked over her rifle. 

“Probably scared off whatever it was.” Mina said simply as she was scanning up at the trees, the older girl rolled her eyes.

It was just the two of them, none of the other girls cared about the past time enough to come along, and besides that it was like a tradition for the two.

Mina walked over and crouched down pointing to a defined hoof print in the dirt, “Track looks pretty big, it’s an older buck, we wouldn’t be able to go after it anyways” 

There were strict rules in place on what animals you could hunt, though Mina and Nayeon didn’t mind since it made the challenge engaging and the setting a little bit more familiar.

Nayeon went over to Mina and saw the tracks for herself before walking to a tree nearby and saw the remnants of velvet rubbed off from it’s antlers and grimaced, confirming that it was a more likely a mature buck.

They continued scouting through the trees observing the nature around them, barely making any noise except for the light crunch of their boots on the ground. They suddenly heard a distant crack of a rifle followed by fluttering of wings and frantic birds, the sound of another hunter reminding them they aren’t alone in the forest. The season was short so it brought out plenty of others.

They paused listening for a second shot or barking, any sign of a successful hit.

“Might be shooting at that buck you saw earlier.” Mina said breaking the silence between them.

“Probably.” Nayeon responded curtly as they continued walking trying to find a more ideal vantage point. 

They eventually found a suitable area to set up and wait. The hours ticked by but it was not hard for the them to stay silent, it was a comfortable silence. They made it into a meditative time to be alone with their thoughts. It had only been a couple years since moving to the new country so getting to have their thoughts away from their school and definitely far away from Japan was helpful. However, the fresh smell of the forest, feeling the familiar weight of the rifle in her hands, and the presence of the girl beside her, Nayeon’s thoughts drifted. Mina’s stern tone echoing in her mind and transforming into the equally stern and level voice that dominated her childhood, that of her father. Her train of thought caused her to subconsciously shift her position, though the movement barely made a sound it snapped Mina out of her own trance.

“Tired?” Mina said quietly, her voice rough with the lack of use for the past hours. Nayeon shook her head. Mina barely moved and took a deep breath resuming her position before continuing to scan the area for any signs of movement.

Nayeon tried to bring her concentration back on their task but nothing had changed in the past hour so she observed Mina’s slowed, almost barely, breathing. The careful and still posture looking effortless though Nayeon knew it was anything but. Mina was truly the perfect student. Suddenly a pang of annoyance to shot through Nayeon, it manifested itself in a slight twitch in Nayeon’s eyebrow that Mina caught in her periphery.

“Are you alright?” Mina asked in a gentle tone with obvious care and concern in her voice.

“Yes, I think I’m just getting hungry.” Nayeon whispered, she suddenly felt a hint of guilt at being annoyed at the younger girl.

Mina finally shifted her position in what seemed like forever, “It has been a few hours since we last ate and there hasn’t been much movement so we can probably take a break to eat." 

The older girl nodded and Mina stretched out relaxing some of the tension throughout her body.

They quietly ate their light snacks that they had packed and shared a canteen of water between them.   

“It feels nice.” Mina said suddenly breaking the long stretch of silence once again, taking Nayeon slightly aback. 

“What?”, Nayeon blinked.

“Being out here. Without him. It feels different—” Mina paused, the ‘him’ she was referring to being Nayeon’s father. Mr. Im was the one that always took them on hunting trips, when they were younger they thought it was just another hobby activity, they eventually realized a lot of the skills and lessons they learned were for bigger plans.

“But it’s nice... if you don’t me mind saying.”  Mina clarified.

There was a long pause, causing Mina quickly to grow embarrassed thinking she might have disrespected her friend’s father,  “I’m very grateful to him for everything he’s—”

“No...you’re right it is nicer.” Nayeon admitted as she smiled genuinely.

Suddenly they heard a sharp snap in the forest and and a panicked pattering of hooves on the soft dirt, the gruff snorts of an animal becoming louder. They looked out and saw a large buck trampling through the forest, it was bloodied with a couple of giant arrows sticking out of its side. The shots had missed the critical area by a wide margin. They heard no baying or barking of hunting dogs nor heard the hurried footsteps or yelling of people so it wasn’t being followed. Eventually the tired animal stumbled and collapsed on the ground letting out a terrible bawling noise.

The bawling of the deer between loud grunts echoed through the forest, Mina quickly climbed down and ran towards it, Nayeon following close behind but looking out for a possible hunter in pursuit. Mina looked around the area, quickly clearing it before nearing the injured animal, it had broken one of its foreleg in the fall.

The deer’s breathing was slowing to sporadic snorts and grunts and it had already lost a lot of blood. Mina could guess it had been running for a while and that’s why there was no one, at least close by, in pursuit because it had moved so quickly and the hunter was so incompetent to make two terrible shots.

“It’s hurt bad, and whoever shot it is probably pretty far off.” Mina said between breathes as she was winded from running and the sudden rush of adrenaline. Nayeon was catching her breath and nodded in agreement and she looked at the poor creature. The buck let out a loud cry and struggled its limbs causing more bleeding from the wounds.

“Shhhh…” Mina said trying to calm it, reaching out before Nayeon held her back.

“What are you doing, be careful.” Nayeon sternly warned, alarmed at Mina’s sudden and unusually reckless behavior.

“Right, sorry.” Mina said slightly dazed.

The animal’s struggling eased a bit but it let another loud cry.

Nayeon helped Mina stand up and they stepped back.

“It’s in a lot of pain and won’t be able to walk.” Nayeon said realizing the reality of the situation as her grip on Mina tensed up, the younger girl nodded.

The young girls shared a look between each other having a silent understanding of what needed to be done. 

Nayeon released her hold of Mina who stands up. The older girl brings up her rifle taking careful aim to put the deer out of its misery. The animal lets out a couple grunts and a snort, she waits for the animal to take a final blink.

_BLAM!_

The shot rings out in the autumn air in a forest in Switzerland followed by the rustling of trees with birds taking flight.

Nayeon lowers her gun and looks to Mina, shocked as the younger girl’s rifle is wafting with smoke as the she lowers her weapon.

\--

They met up with Jihyo and the girls sat around the computer monitor as Sana brings up various windows involving lots of code and other information no one can really make sense of other than Sana.

“So what you’re saying is—” Momo started trying to articulate all the technical information Sana just briefed them on.

“What I’m saying is, it was really a minor blip probably stemming from my own system or really an accident by some low level hacker messing around, nothing state or government run.” Sana explained as plainly as she could while adjusting her thick square glasses, a little habit she developed whenever she could lord her knowledgeability over others.

“Since nothing was lost or accessed, I’ll just have to step up our game security-wise, I’ll let you all know when I have an update ready. I think we should call and see if the Triads are having any similar problems.”

They all nodded.

“So the cops have nothing to do with it?” Nayeon pressed.

“If you’re asking if Yoo Jeongyeon is behind this, then no I don’t think she or any of the police have any involvement, unless they were really want to see their own financial corruption.”

Under Mr. Park’s leadership, he had struck a lot of deals with various members of law enforcement at all levels. Their organization was no longer the violent Yakuza of the past but had become more involved with white collars.While the girls were away he had expanded their efforts ranging from money laundering, insider investment, and even simple bribery. Essentially opening their encrypted black book would be like opening Pandora’s box to corruption of all those serving in all branches from the top down in Japan.

“However, I think if you want to ask anyone about Jeongyeon it’s not me.” Sana looked pointedly at Mina before bringing up a camera of security camera footage Jeongyeon following close behind Mina from earlier in the evening.

The youngest of their group straightened up her posture even more than it already was, “Don’t act like that it’s some secret I met with her, you all saw me with her. You all knew what I was doing.”

“Each of us only saw you with her in pieces, we don’t really know what happened.” Nayeon said crossing her arms sternly.

“You even ditched your security detail.” Momo added.

“I was getting information, she needed to think it was a private conversation to trust me” Mina defended.

“Trust!? You realize **her** father is Yoo Changjoon” Nayeon scoffed incredulously.

“I’m aware and **our** fathers are in prison because of him, now do you think his daughter would just walk in here freely without wanting something?” Mina countered

“Yeah, she wants evidence to wipe us out completely.” Nayeon retorts.

“Probably thinks she’s invincible.” Nayeon grumbles.

“It didn’t seem that way.” Mina simply said. 

“Did you get that before or after you made out with her?” Jihyo said teasingly as she leaned back in her chair.

Sana stifled a laugh and Momo gaped at her while Nayeon could only twist her expression is disgust.

“No...I—we just talked.” Mina stammered slightly her face gaining a deep shade of red.

“You were in the VIP room at the club, no one “just talks” there.” Momo air-quoted.

“Bring up the security footage, I can assure you nothing happened.” Mina quickly defended looking to Sana.

“Wait, there are cameras?” Nayeon looked to Momo as they both blushed. 

Sana whistled a tune casually as she made a few clicks and typed through several accesses before bring up the feed of Mina and Jeongyeon sitting across from each other talking.

“See, I knew what I was doing.” Mina said satisfied and comfortably sitting back as they all watched the footage.

They watch until the end where Jeongyeon leaves.

“You still shouldn’t have done that alone.” Nayeon said defensively.

Mina quietly scoffed, “I think I can handle myself.”

The two girls stare each other down.

“Anyways, what do we do now? Why is she really here?” Jihyo cuts through the tension.

“She said she’s here to check things out and look around.” Mina explained.

Nayeon scoffs and rolls her eyes, “And we’re just going to sit by and let her?”

“No.” Mina said sternly, causing them all to sit up suddenly alert. 

“We’re gonna keep a close eye on her, just because I believe her doesn’t mean I trust her.” Mina asserted.

“We will operate as usual, so we’ll keep this a relatively small operation.” Mina continued.

“Sana, I want you to pull all the records you can and keep a track of her movement.” The young girl nodded to her causing Sana to turn to her monitor and pull up various CCTV screens, various ones showing Jeongyeon leaving the casino.

“Nayeon, Momo I want eyes on the ground, gather a few of our lieutenants that we can spare.” Mina moved to stand.

“Jihyo, I want to know any associates here or abroad, dig as deep as possible.” Jihyo nodded.

Despite Mina being the youngest among them and she held command, they teased and bickered like any family but Mina was still at the head of it 

As she turned to leave Nayeon caught a look in Mina’s eye, a look she has only seen before. When she was on a _hunt_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say i don't hunt, and its probably full of inaccuracy like the age of hunting in Switzeland in like minimum 20 buuut let’s say they had an exception to it because money/power lol.
> 
> This is definitely taking a bit of a slow burn aspect to it.
> 
> Also let me know if you want to see a curiouscat/tumblr to open up to answer questions or update on things.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters this will end up being but Nikki and i did create a rough outline of where this is gonna go, hope you enjoy and always a special shoutout to those on Twitter who have supported me and been looking forward to this (even though as Twice fanfic authors go i'm pretty irrelevant lol). 
> 
> Hopefully I'll be writing and posting more soon, trying to make 2018 my comeback year lol!


End file.
